a certain lovestory
by I'm-A-Lazy-Writer
Summary: Natsume has feelings for Mikan but wouldn't admit it. Then a new student entered the Academy. Everyone thinks he was Mikan's boyfriend but in reality he was not. Would Natsume find out the truth and would he be able to tell Mikan how he truly feel?
1. Chapter 1

**another story!... drum roll please!**

**I hope everyone who reads this story would be pleased...**

**and after reading this please leave your comments...**

**and this story would only take 2-3 chapters...**

**thanks a lot people of the Gakuen Alice Universe... you guys keep me sane**

**and for the disclaimer:**

**I don't have a time machine so I can't posibly steal Gakuen Alice from Higuichi Tachibana... and even if I have one stealing was a crime... besides I might not be able to give Gakuen Alice justice...**

**there...now enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Certain Lovestory<span>**

"Yummy...oh! Anna this is really good" Mikan mumbled while munching on some of Anna's freshly baked peanut-butter cookies.

"Agreed" Sumire said "and Anna's are the only cookies I can eat without worrying about my weight... no sugar and no fattenings added"

"Yeah... this cookies are heavenly!" Nonoko squealed in delight

"So Anna how about we do some business together?" Hotaru asked "You bake and I'll sell them... 60-40"

"Uhm... okay" Anna nodded. Hotaru smirked "good cause if you had said no I would have forced you"

"I wish I'm as talented like Anna when it comes to cooking" Mikan stated

"Yeah... you probably needed it" Hotaru told her so called best friend "I remember the last time you tried to cook pancakes you forgot to add baking powder and you even forgot to add water before boiling the kettle... you really are an idiot"

"Hey!" Mikan sobbed "your so mean Hotaru!"

"Mikan-chan don't worry I can help you become a good cook" Anna stated smiling.

"Really?" Mikan asked delighted. Anna nodded "Thanks Anna, I mean Anna-sensei"

"You Polka dots cooking?" Natsume who was there all the while asked in an insulting way "no one in the right mind would eat them... it's not even sure it was edible"

"You are so mean Natsume" Mikan stick her tongue out

"What's so mean about trying to save the world from the likes of you?" Natsume smirked

"You are so! Oh forget it! I hate you" Mikan glared at Natsume and walked away without a word. The girls with Hotaru's exception followed their friend.

"Hey Imai aren't you going to follow them?" Koko asked.

"What and waist the opportunity of capturing Ruka's every move on my really reliable blackmailing Camera, I'd rather not Yome"

"Uh oh" Ruka turned around and ran away "sorry guys, meet you later...NEED TO RUN FOR MY DIGNITY!"

"You can't hide from me Nogi" Hotaru prepared her duck scooter and followed Ruka who run to god knows where.

"You know if they were to be married someday, there's a great possibility Ruka would end up as a Houseband" Koko stated. Kitsuname grinned "yeah, he'll be under every one of Hotaru's commands"

"Anyway... why do that on Mikan, Natsume?" Yuu asked "you like her don't you?"

"That's a minus on your X-factor" Koko added

Natsume raised an eyebrow "I don't like polka-dots-printed-panty wearing girl and what X-factor are you talking about?"

"Your in Denial mode" Kitsuname pointed at Natsume "Everyone in this class knows you like her, well except for the girl herself cause she's so dense"

"I said I don't like her" Natsume frowned at his friends "she annoys me a lot, she's clumsy, she's loud, she won't leave me in peace and she wears polka dotted panties...

...and she's the only one who can make you smile, be more patient, friendly, attend classes regularly-

-what are you even doing here Ruka, aren't you suppose to be running away from Imai?"

"Yeah" Ruka snapped when realization hit him "that's right but she's to busy doing business with Anna right now and therefore decided to leave me alone"

Then he innocently sat down besides his best friend "So when are you going to confess?"

"Told you I don't like her" Natsume stated

"Yeah sure! sure, you don't like her" Koko said "because you love her"

"I don't" Natsume snapped. His friends just grinned at him and Ruka tapped his friends back "You know feelings aren't meant to be denied forever"

Natsume just remained silent.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"Ohayou my dear students" Narumi greeted his beloved students who unfortunately doesn't love him back. Well except for one, a.k.a Mikan Sakura.

"Ohayou Narumi-sensei" Mikan greeted. Narumi smiled at her "atleast someone still loves me"

"Because she's stupid that's why" Hotaru stated

"Evil... Hotaru your evil" Mikan pouted at her best friend.

"I can't believe it took you so long to figure it out" Hotaru stated not even bothering to look at the girl.

"Mikan by the way you need to go at the principals office" Narumi stated.

"Why?" Mikan asked nervously "I swear I did not break the law... if I did they made me do it" she pointed towards Hotaru and Natsume.

"Tsch polka... with your clumsiness you can break a law on your own, we don't have to teach you" Natsume said.

"I agree with Hyuuga"

"Meanies...I'll just go at the principals office" Mikan stated.

"Free period dear students of mine" Narumi said and walked away following Mikan since he was also needed at the principals office.

* * *

><p>"Uncle I swear I didn't kill anybody!" Mikan exclaimed once she entered the Principals office.<p>

"And who told you, you killed someone?"

Mikan searched the familiar voice. Her eyes widened as she can't believe what she was seeing right now. She gaped.

"Stop gaping... your mouth really look fly inviting" The person smirked.

"Youichi!"

"Hey, It's been a long time Mikan-chi" Youichi smiled at the girl. Mikan stepped forward and hugged the person.

"I really can't believe your here now Youichi!" Mikan exclaimed "Wait, please tell me you are here to enroll...please!"

"Yes Mikan...starting tommorow Youichi would be part of our class" Narumi-sensei stated.

"Yehey!" Mikan started jumping up and down.

"I see you did not change a bit, you still have that overflowing amount of childishness" Youichi stated. Mikan pouted at him "Sheesh Youichi... and I thought since your finally here there would be someone to protect me"

"Hey what did they do to you?" Youichi snapped. Concern evident on his voice "Are they bullying you?"

"Some people still teases me" Mikan said teary-eyed "Youichi they are so mean?"

Youichi was inwardly cursing but outside he kept a calm face. He smiled at he girl and ruffled her hair making it messy. He swore to protect her and that fact never changed even until now. "Don't worry now Mikan, I'm here and no one can ever hurt you again.. I promise you that"

"Uhm.. Mikan what exactly was your relation with Youichi?" Narumi asked curiously "and where the hell was the Principal?"

"Narumi- sensei Youichi was my Cousin" Mikan said "and my protector, he had been saving me ever since we are little"

"Oh?"

"Neh Sensei, please keep my and Youichi's relation a secret" Mikan asked. Narumi nodded in understanding.

"So Youichi where the hell was uncle Kazu?" Mikan asked. Youichi pointed towards an unconcious body nearby.

"He tried to hug me saying he missed his dear nephew a lot and since I wanted to avoid him and save my pride, I kind of hit him to hard on his forehead and now he's unconscious"

"You killed him!" Narumi pointed out.

"I so did not, the legal age for me for someone to kill was 18 and I'm only 17 at the moment but you just wait and you can be my first victim" Youichi stated with a fearless tone. Narumi gulped.

"Youichi stop scaring Sensei" Mikan said "What star rank are you?"

"Well they said since my grades are high enough I can be a special star"

"That's great we are on the same ranking and that means we are on the same dormitory... and guess what Hotaru's with us too"

"That Money loving blackmailer friend of yours?" Youichi asked. Mikan nodded.

"Anyways since your away for a long time, you should treat me to make up for all those lost moments" Mikan said.

"Aren't you suppose to have class?"

"Well I'm excused aren't I sensei?" Mikan asked. Narumi nodded.

"Fine... where do you want to go?"

"Central Town!"

* * *

><p><strong>...and done (wiping the sweats on my forehead)<strong>

**please review...thanks**

**i'll be waiting... and please do visit my other stories... **

**I'm currently typing the next chapter for 'of fates and melodies'... please read when posted!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This account actually still opened after what, three years? Thought it was automatically deactivated or something.**_

_**Should I write again for this account?**_

_**Frankly speaking, I'm tempted too.**_

_**Maybe I should...**_

_**Yes, maybe.**_

_**or no**_

_**We'll see...**_

_**What about you? Do you want me to write something...**_

_**or should I continue my neglected stories?**_

_**how about improving and re-editing them?**_

_**sounds nice.**_

_**Yeah, I should do that.**_

_**If I got the time.**_

_**xD!**_

_**so long...**_


End file.
